Best friends
by LumpyDogOnFire
Summary: Alois and Ciel had been best friends since they were very little. However, things change. And so did Ciel. The two boys are in high school now and the mystery as to why Ciel had grown so distant and detached from the world is still unknown. Will Alois ever get his old friend back? ...Better yet, will Alois ever get to tell Ciel he loves him?
1. Chapter 1

The blonde caught himself starring again at the same raven haired boy who walked the halls.

The same raven haired boy, who always kept a black, especially made eye patch over his right eye…

The same raven haired boy, which Alois have had a crush on since they were both very young.

Ciel Phantomhive….

A small, petite figured young boy with dark hair and piercing ocean blue eyes that seemed to hypnotize any and every person who came in contact with them. His lips were still and placid, his skin; pale and pure. In fact, every aspect of the boy seemed completely flawless.

Even his grades were perfect straight A's and never anything below an A- .

Though the boy rarely ever smiled, or even contributed his own opinion towards anything unless he really had to. He was quiet and almost completely emotionless. His almost lifeless personality was why people found him to be mysterious. And to most people;

mysterious was attractive.

Ciel was completely oblivious to it of course, but many people in their school had strong attractions to the quiet, little Ciel.

His mysterious attitude was what drove them mad for more. Some wanted him, some wanted to be him and some just simply couldn't stand him.

Without even trying, Ciel had made himself popular in a school full of judgment and unfairness.

Alois, however,

was not as popular as Ciel appeared to be. The blonde boy had not a single friend….well, apart from the mysterious little Ciel of course who was a year younger than him. Ciel and Alois grew up together and had known each other since the age of 5 and 6.

When Ciel had just turned 5 years old, he and his family moved from London to America to have better opportunities for work and education.

Ciel and Alois' mothers became close friends in such a short time and soon introduced one another to the other's family;

Which was when Ciel and Alois had finally met.

The two seemed to have bonded almost instantly. They had play dates with each other almost every weekend… Back then though, it was easy to get along with Ciel. Back when Ciel's smile sparkled brightly through the blonde's sky blue eyes. Ciel was once always happy, and his laugh was like listening to an angel sing. It was always so charming and blissful. As years went by however, Ciel's smiles and laughter just simply….stopped.

And as Ciel's smile faded, so did their friendship. Ciel slowly stopped keeping contact, the play dates suddenly stopped, and Alois was left completely alone.

They would occasionally say hi to each other in science class, or as they walked passed one another in the school halls…but that were it.

Alois still liked to think they were still the best of friends though. Ciel was truly the only friend he had ever had. He was his first and only crush too.

"…ALOIS" a familiar voice broke the blonde from his thoughts. Alois flinched after being startled so suddenly and quickly turned around.

"I said, you're blocking my way!" the prickly voice of Hannah Annafellows scoffed once again.

The blonde stepped aside for the winter white haired teenager and stood tall, careful not to make eye contact with the most popular year 12 student in the whole of the school. "Sorry, Hannah." He spoke hurriedly as the cocky teenage girl strutted her way past the younger blonde.

"You should be." She muttered as she continued walking, three other tall, teenage girls following behind her with the same amount of cockiness in their step.

Alois waited until each girl had passed before he made an aggressive remark under his breath. "Stupid bitch" he hissed out before glaring back at Hannah who flicked her long luscious white hair behind her shoulder in a somewhat flirty sort of way.

Alois watched all four girls for a few seconds more, watching as they quickly made their way over to the unexpected little Ciel who was grabbing a few books out of his dodgy little locker.

"Ciel, sweetie" Hannah smirked as she approached the younger boy. Her tone blurting out in a voice you would only use for a baby or young child.

The clueless little Ciel turned his head to see the sight of the teenager who wore short, tight fitted clothing and Violet purple high heels.

"Hello, Hannah." He said simply, his voice completely monotone towards her baby talk and lovey dovey nickname.

"May I ask a big favor of you?" she replied in a flirty voice as she slowly edged closer towards the smaller boy.

"And just what is that favor you would wish to ask of me?"

"Well you see, I am failing ever so badly in my maths work I am meant to be completing in my grade 12 homework. Seeing as you're so much smarter than I am, I would think you could help me out a bit with it, right?

You could come to my house…..and tutor me."

The blonde's eye brows pushed together into a tight frown as he hissed out angrily. "What is she trying to do!? Seduce him? What a stupid slut! He would never fall for someone who is as tarty as her!"

"Of course." Ciel soon replied. "When is your next available time?"

"After school today would be perfect" the teen smiled in pretense.

"I think I can make it. I will just have to call my mother and warn her I will be arriving home late this afternoon."

"That's perfectly fine. If you would like, you can use my cell phone to call your mum."

"Yes. I would like to use it if you wouldn't mind."

Alois listened carefully as the two high school students talked together, Hannah slowly creeping closer to the boy as she nudged her elbow playfully against the young boy's shoulder, letting out a pathetic little giggle as she attempted to seduce him.

Alois' jaw soon pushed together in an angry snarl as he watched the two of them communicate to one another. Ciel acted casual around the older teenager, like he would every other person who would talk to him. However, Hannah was trying her absolute best to find excuses just to touch the young raven haired boy.

"Stupid whore!" Alois spat out from under his breath as he hid behind a corner in the hall, careful not to be noticed as he stalked the younger boy. "She's way too old for him!...and she looks like an even more plastic version of Barbie!"

"Alright. I suppose everything is settled then. I shall meet you at the gate after school; we can walk back to your house together from there." Ciel finished as he struggled to hold his subject books in the grip of his arms.

The winter haired teenager smirked in that moment. "Walk to my house TOGETHER you say? ….I like the sound of that" she spoke in a seductive sort of tone before rustling with the young boy's hair and walking off, her three friends following behind her like dogs on a leash.

Ciel watched as the teenager walked away for a moment before carefully placing his blue bag in his locker, shutting the door afterwards. Alois waited until Hannah was completely out of sight before he approached the younger boy.

The blonde wanted to know exactly what was going on

EVERY DETAIL!

Alois came up behind the younger boy and gently placed his hand on the other's shoulder. Ciel quickly swung his head around to see who else was needing to speak with him.

"Hey, Ciel…" the blonde spoke quietly, feeling a little awkward to be in the other's presents.

"Hello, Alois…" Ciel replied soon after, without a single care. And a blank expression formed on his face.

"So….H-how are you?"

Ciel's eye brow twitched for a moment as it slowly rose further above his left eye.

"I'm doing fine I suppose. And how are you? …or an even better question might be, is there anything you wanted from me?"

The blonde felt a little offended by Ciel's last question; as if he were trying to ask the blonde "what would a low life like you, want with a person like me?"

But the blonde shook his head. He had to try and remember that Ciel was not like how he used to be. The way Ciel talked to the blonde now was the same way he talked to everyone. Not even Alois was the exception for a nicer tone.

"No." the blonde replied, shaking his head slightly. "I just wanted to say hello. It-…..we….don't talk a lot any more….so I thought I would-.."

The blonde's sentence was cut off by a loud ringing sound that swept through the halls, taking everyone's attention to it until it had completely stopped.

"Class time." Ciel spoke simply, as he lifted the books that were slowly sliding out of his arms. "Maybe we can talk another time?"

The blonde stared for a moment before suddenly nodding his head. "Y-yeah. That seems alright I suppose."

Ciel nodded once in return before making his way down the hall in the opposite direction of the blonde, towards his class room.

Alois watched as Ciel left him….yet again.

The blonde's eyes filled with sadness as he yet again, let the younger boy slip away from him the second time.

"…What ever happened to us all those years ago, Ciel? …What happened to our friendship…?"


	2. Chapter 2

three days had quickly past since Ciel and Alois's last encounter. The young blonde had been spending his weekend wasting time, as a failed attempt to forget about Ciel. Though, that wasn't exactly easy…Especially since today was the anniversary of the time they both had met. 9 years ago today, Ciel and Alois had become best friends.

The blonde boy sat almost lifelessly at the end of his bed, staring down at the floor as if someone close to him had just died. Well, someone might as well have. The way Alois would have felt towards a relative dying is the exact same way he felt about Ciel's vanished smile.

Yes, true loss and sorrow swept through the boy, especially today.

Minutes had past before Alois even bothered to move again. A gentle knock sounded at Alois' bedroom door and a babyish tone muffled from behind the wooden entrance, shortly followed after it.

"Alois, sweetie. It's mummy. Can I come in?"

"No, Mum! Go away!" The blonde shouted back, throwing one of his pillows at the door as an aggressive show.

"But, dear. I have someone with me. Someone who is eager to see you!"

"I don't care! I'm busy!"

But despite Alois's protests, the old ebony coloured door was pushed open anyway. Though, it wasn't opened the way his mother usually would open it…It wasn't forced, or swung open quickly as it usually would have been if it were his mother.

No,

Instead it was opened more elegantly. Not quite forced, but was definitely not slow and hesitant like the way Alois's little adopted brother would usually open it either.

Curious as to whom it was that dared open Alois' door, the blonde lifted his head.

"Come now, Alois. Is that really how you treat your guests these days?"

Though Alois's eyes had not quite reached those of the familiar voice, the blonde was already aware of who his visitor was. And that knowledge made Alois's eyes twitch open with surprise.

"Ciel…?" The blonde's voice quacked only slightly, before he finally raised his head completely, his eyes meeting those of Ciel Phantomhive.

"You sound surprised." Ciel replied in monotone, lifting his chin slightly as a sort of dominant show.

"I-I am…it's been a long while.."

The room was silent for a short moment. Alois stared at the raven haired boy in disbelief, as Ciel stood tall, his chin still raised slightly.

Alois's mother shortly cleared her throat awkwardly, and took a few steps backwards, outside of the room.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone to talk for a while, yes?"

Ciel nodded his head once in respect. "Yes…Thank you, Mrs. Trancy"

Mrs. Trancy shut the door at a slow pace, only a small thud being heard after the door had completely shut closed.

Though, even with Alois' mother out of the room, all remained silent. Ciel stared down at the blonde for a moment, who had bowed his head, feeling a little nervous to be in Ciel's presence.

The raven haired boy shortly took a step towards an ornament that was placed on one of Alois's light wooden shelves, and examined it with only his large, ocean blue eyes.

Soon realizing that Ciel was not going to be the first to talk, Alois finally raised his voice, stuttering at first until he found the words to say.

"J-….Just what exactly are you doing here, Ciel? …"

"What? Am I not welcomed here, anymore?" The raven haired boy swung his head back around to face Alois, a slight smirk forming at the edges on his mouth.

Alois, who was feeling a little intimidated by the direct eye contact the younger boy was giving him, the blonde looked back down at his feet, as his heart rate seemed to speed up immensely.

"No…It's not that…it's just- ….It's been so long since you have come here…I just thought-."

"I told you didn't I?" The boy quickly interrupted, leaning on the wall casually as if it were his own home.

"Told me what…?"

"I said to you, that we could maybe talk another time. Well, it's another time. So here I am. I'm here to talk."

The blonde stared at Ciel blankly for a moment, as if Ciel were crazy for remembering something he said 3 days ago, even when he had seemed to have forgotten about Alois and their friendship so easily, and so quickly.

"What exactly are you looking at me like that for…? I am a Phantomhive. The Phantomhive family keeps their word…"

Even with such a reasonable explanation, Ciel could easily see the blonde did not quite believe every word he was saying. It looked as if Alois was expecting a catch to go along with Ciel's visit. A request of some sort maybe. Ciel's brow twitched slightly into a sort of frown, and a long, tired sigh escaped the back of his throat.

"Also, I'm aware that today is our 9th year anniversary of the time we had met. I thought it would be polite of me to show up, and celebrate another year of meeting, don't you agree?"

More surprise ran through the blonde's mind as he processed Ciel's words. He looked back up at Ciel once again, his eyes opened wide, and his mouth dropped open just slightly.

"….You remembered?"

The raven haired boy let out just a simple snicker, and shook his head. "Of course. How could I forget such a date?" Ciel gave off a small smile, obviously feeling uncomfortable showing off more emotion than he usually would have. But Ciel knew he had to, in order to reassure the young blonde who seemed to keep staring at him like he was a make believe character who had just popped out of nowhere before him.

The blonde had lost all words to say. He stared down at his hands nervously, and fiddled with his fingertips. It was very hard for two very anti-social people to communicate with each other, especially when there was so much to be said, but nothing could be told at fear of making things a lot more awkward.

Ciel let out a sigh for the second time that day, and without invitation, took a seat on the bed, next to Alois.

Alois could only take a small peek up at the raven haired boy who sat on top of the bed covers so neatly and elegantly, whereas Alois had his back arched outwards, and slopped his entire body weight over the bedside.

"So…The other day, when you came up to me in the school hall, was there something you needed? Homework help perhaps?"

The blonde remained silent and kept his head bowed, only being able enough to shake his head from side to side in gesture of saying "No."

"….C'mon, Alois. Stop being so quiet. I didn't have to come out here today. I had the chance to meet up with Sebastian and Hannah at the mall, but I bailed so I could come and see you."

"…You should have gone with them."

"What?" Ciel frowned slightly, his nose wrinkling up with confusion.

"You should have gone with them…They are your friends after all."

"…I suppose so…And it's probably not too late for me to go with them now."

"Then go."

"Why are you so eager to get rid of me?!" Ciel suddenly raised his voice, becoming confused and frustrated with the blonde.

"Hnn…" The blonde snickered once, his chest jolting outwards as the snicker lazily escaped his throat. The blonde then lifted his head finally, and turned it to the side, to face Ciel. A sad smile edging at the corner of his mouth, "It's funny you ask that…That's the question I had been asking myself, for years and years now…"

"And what exactly are you mumbling on about now?"

"Why are you so eager to get rid of me…? Why had you so unexpectedly deleted me from your life? You and I…We were best friends once before, do you remember? Or had you forgotten that too…Along with your smile, your personality…your laugh."

Ciel stood up angrily, clenching both his fists, and snarling his teeth down at the blonde. "Don't assume things, Alois! Assuming things could one day get you into a lot of trouble if you blurt it out without proof! …No, I have not forgotten that we were once best friends...'Once' ….That was a long time ago, Alois. People change!…I changed. But I am still me! I am still Ciel Phantomhive!"

Ciel then stormed over towards the closed door, and swung it open, almost causing it to break off its hinges.

"You got your wish, Alois! I'm leaving now! But before I go…..Here: "

Ciel quickly gripped his hand into his coat pocket, and pulled out a small purple box. Without warning, he threw the box at the quiet blonde and watched as it bounced off of his chest, and landed on the wooden floor with a thud.

"I bought that for you! Remember when we were kids, and you saw my blue ring, and begged your mother to buy you a pretty, little expensive ring of your own? Well there! …Happy anniversary, Alois…"

With one last angered glare to the blonde, Ciel stormed out of the room, and closed the door behind him immediately.

By now, Alois's eyes were already over flowing with tears, and his head;

Full of regret.

After he was sure Ciel had completely left his house, he let his body slide off the bed, and landed to the wooden floor on both his knees. He then crawled over towards where the purple box had landed earlier, and picked it up in his two shaking hands.

Hesitantly, he opened the lid.

Inside, there was a pure shining, golden ring and in the middle of the ring's purity, a red, ruby diamond that reflected through the blonde's piecing blue eyes.

Was it real?

The Phantomhive family were fairly wealthy people after all, But was Ciel generous enough to buy Alois a real golden ring?

Alois stared down at it intently, and admired its beauty. However, guilt soon past through his head and Alois only began to cry harder. His tears fell in small droplets from his eyes, and landed directly on the purple box, and the ring contained inside it.

This gift Ciel had brought to Alois today, was supposed to be a reminder of their childhood, and close friendship they had shared all those years ago….However, thanks to Alois's attitude and opinion,

This ring now marked the day Alois and Ciel both had their very first argument.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Monday morning once again. Alois had arrived early for school as usual, and pushed past the mob of students that crowded the entire school hall. The blonde held on tightly to his two-strap school bag that was carried over his shoulders with both his hands.

Alois looked a little more worried and insecure than usual. Not just because he feared having to face Ciel in science class, or seeing him around school. No,

He also feared the ring Ciel had given him yesterday would be seen and stolen by one of the school's casual bullies.

Alois wore his new, golden ring around his slender index finger. He tightened his grip on the strap of his school bag, until his knuckle turned white, just to be sure the ring wouldn't slip off or be stolen throughout the day.

Alois knew it was a stupid idea to bring the ring along with him to school in the first place. He knew what the consequences could have been if someone were to see him wear it. However, the blonde had already grown a strong attachment to the small and fragile piece of jewelry. It was a gift from Ciel after all. Even if it were a gift given to him, in such an aggressive circumstance, he cherished it. The ring had quickly become apart of his life. In a way, the ring could have been Alois's way of replacing Ciel, who had been missing from Alois's life, the day his smile vanished.

Though the days had been finishing up quickly for the last few weeks, the young blonde knew today was going to be a lot longer than usual. All days are when you want them to end as quickly as possible.

Alois made his way through the crowded halls, and to his locker which was set up in the very last hallway on the left. Though Alois's locker was hidden away, seeing as though not many students walked down the almost secluded hallway, Alois's locker was still stained with tagging and graffiti after many student's had found where his locker had been hidden away.

The bullies in Alois's school had a thing for picking on the weakest kids, which always seemed to be Alois. It was just a plus for them that he had no friends to stick up for the young blonde once things like this happened to him.

As the young blonde neared his vandalized locker, he let out a long, tired sigh as if to remind himself that another pointless day was ahead. The blonde looked both ways before coding his locker, being cautious as to who was around. Alois didn't want his things to be stolen after all. With a small clicking sound, his locker creaked open before him. He set his school bag down carefully inside the rusted containment and only took what he needed; which was his science book. Yes, Science with Ciel was his first class up for today. And Alois's sweaty palms and nervousness were the proof of that. Especially since him, Ciel and another classmate, Elizabeth Middleford all worked together in a small group for their class experiment.

Elizabeth was a sweet young girl with blonde curly hair and an upbeat sort of attitude. She was always happy, positive and kind to everyone; including Alois. She was the sort of young girl who would get ahead of everyone else in an assignment by studying two weeks before the assignment was even given to the class.

Elizabeth had not one enemy in their school. Though, many found her annoying and would tell her to grow up, and act her age. That was another quality about Elizabeth; she was still very playful much like a seven year old child. Though, She usually wouldn't let what people say bother her. Sometimes however, she would spend her lunch breaks in the girl's bathrooms, crying over something someone had said to her. Hannah Anafellowz was great when it came to making Elizabeth cry. She always knew the exact things to say that would hit Elizabeth's insecure weak points, and cause her to breakdown. In fact, Hannah was great at making everyone breakdown; Except for Alois. Though Hannah had said and done some awful things to the young blonde, he never really had a reaction towards it. And Alois's lack of reaction was what angered Hannah the most. She usually spent her time finding new ways to humiliate the innocent blonde in front of most, or the entire school. Simply because he had no reaction towards her evil acts.

Of course though, Alois was completely oblivious to her desperate need to upset the blonde. He thought she was simply like this towards everyone. But in fact, the whole reason she was even trying to get close to Ciel was to gain jealousy out of Alois. It was obvious to even the most oblivious students that Alois had some sort of attachment to Ciel. So Hannah thought it was the perfect plan. Especially since Ciel had absolutely no idea of Alois's true feelings.

After a short while, the bell rung to begin the school day. With a long, annoyed groan the blonde slammed his locker door shut and shuffled like a sloth towards his role marking class to have his name marked as present on the list.

It didn't take so long for his role marking teacher to call the role, before it was already time to begin science class.

Alois made his way down the middle school hallway towards his classroom. Most of the students were already lining up outside, waiting for their science teacher, Mr. T. Spears. And of course, the punctual little Ciel was already in line, not mumbling to anyone like the other students were, but simply standing straight and patiently holding his science book and fully equipped pencil case under his arm. His face was dull and his eyes remained staring straight ahead at the door. Though, even with the avoided eye contact towards Alois, Ciel could clearly see the blonde from the corner of his eye, but simply refused to look at him.

"Alois!" a high-pitched voice called from the crowed of loud mumbles escaping the gossiping voices of the other students. Alois darted his eyes across the line of students in search of the voice calling his name, until they finally stopped on the young Elizabeth who wore a bright and eager smile, and with her arm flailing about in the air in a wave of hello. The blonde smiled only slightly as a greeting to the young Elizabeth and made his way over to her.

Elizabeth let out a small giggle and grabbed a hold on Alois's hand, tugging on it excitedly. "You're here today! Oh, I'm so glad! I thought you had left me and Ciel alone again to finish the assignment without you! But you're here! Good! This is going to be so much fun today, I know it!"

The blonde nodded his head, only being able enough to give a few slight nods and an awkward chuckle. "Y-yeah…heh…I thought I might as well come along to help out"

Elizabeth smiled, tilting her head slightly to one side.

"So, you, me and Ciel, all are working together, hm? You two better do some work!"

"Oh-…..Yeah-….We are just-…."

"Alright, Students, That's enough, talking. I want your full attention, thank you." The teacher's voice; Mr. T. Spears suddenly interrupted in a monotone voice as he shifted elegantly towards his class. The students immediately began to shush each other until each and every grade 9 student had gone silent.

Mr. T Spears; First name, William was a much respected teacher in Alois's school. Though he was strict, and did not believe in a moment's break, He always knew how to help out a student if there was something they did not quite understand. He had a unique way of explaining things in a way separate students could understand his explanation. This quality was exactly why he was respected so highly from most.

All students stood tall, and so silent, that if a pin were to be dropped, it could be heard by all ears. Gentle thuds of William's black and newly polished shoes marched to the front of his class. He glared down at all the students standing in front of him and examined their posture.

"…Now, if you will please kindly enter the silence lab quietly, and all those with sneakers or holes in their shoes, please wait outside. You will not be permitted to work in an environment without proper foot wear."

All students entered the room, and remained quiet as they were told. Only some students being the exception to wait outside, seeing as though their foot wear was inappropriate for a science class.

Elizabeth quickly grabbed both Ciel's and Alois's hand and dragged them to a table at the back of the room. Both boys were surprised by the gesture but did not fight off being tugged along. "We'll work here today, alright?" Elizabeth said to both boys in a bubbly tone as she clapped her hands twice excitedly.

"If that is what you would like." Ciel replied, no excitement in his own voice as he spoke.

Elizabeth let out a little squeal of joy and twirled in a circle happily. "This is great! I'm so glad to be working with you both! And you both must be glad too, huh? You guys are best friends!"

Both Alois's and Ciel's eyes twitched slightly at how awkward Elizabeth was able to make the situation in that moment, by blurting out that single sentence.

"Uhh-…..well….yo-you see…We kinda-…umm.." Both Ciel and Alois mumbled awkwardly, trying to justify themselves to the clueless little Elizabeth.

"Oh-….Wait a moment….Are you two not the best of friends anymore?"

Elizabeth's once joyful smile turned into a saddened stare as she soon realized that things were clearly awkward between the two young boys. Both Alois and Ciel did not answer Elizabeth's question. They remained silent, looking down at the floor awkwardly as they were not quite sure how to answer Elizabeth's question both truthfully and politely at the same time.

"Oh…I see…Well….I should maybe go gather up the equipment for our experiment at the front of the room. Maybe you two can sort things out while I'm gone, yeah?"

Elizabeth hurried off to gather up supplies, leaving Ciel and Alois completely alone to talk.

Elizabeth, of course, was surprised that Ciel and Alois were no longer talking. Elizabeth had joined the boy's small gang shortly after the boys had met, many years ago. She had always known both Alois and Ciel to be best friends. The two of them seemed almost inseparable all those years ago, When Elizabeth was once more than acquainted with the two young boys. However, in the last few years of primary school, Elizabeth had quickly drifted from their little group, and spent most of her time at the library. But even with Elizabeth's departure, it always seemed the boys would stick together forever. Little did she know, that shortly after she left, Ciel left too, along with every other emotion he once had.

In the awkward silence the table now contained, Alois kept his head bowed, which was sort of his shut-down mode in the most awkward situations, such as now. It wasn't long however, till Ciel let out a small snicker of laughter. Alois, of course, confused by the sudden burst of tiny emotion, lifted his head, and peeked out from under the blonde locks of hair that fell in front of his eyes.

"You wore the ring I bought you." Ciel spoke quietly, his head faced down towards Alois's hand which was gripped into a fist on top of the table. "That's pretty silly of you."

Alois's eyes widened slightly, as he slowly tilted his head a little more upwards to stare into Ciel's dark blue eyes, An almost naïve sort of look, planted across Alois's face.

Ciel took a small glimpse at Alois's reaction and snickered once again, a small smirk forming at the edges of his pale lips.

"You should take care of that ring…it's expensive…But even more so, it's a gift I want you to keep forever. Let it be a reminder to you that…You are my best friend." For the first time in years, Ciel presented Alois a genuine warm and loving smile. It sliced through both boys' awkwardness like diamond slicing through a stubborn rock that just won't break.

A noticeable, beet red blush formed on both Alois's cheeks, and embarrassedly, he looked away. An inch of a smile twitched at the edges of his mouth and transformed into a goofy grin.

"I hope the disagreement we had yesterday won't come between us, will it?" Ciel spoke again, hoping to gain just a few words out of the blushing blonde who still remained silent.

Alois turned his head back, trying so hard to hold back his blush and find his words. "Of course not. You're my best friend. How could a single thing like that come between us?"

Ciel continued to smile down at the blonde warmly, and all Alois's insecurities in that moment, disappeared for a short while. Suddenly, a joyful squeal was heard a few meters away from the table. Both boys jolted their head towards the noise to find the happy little Elizabeth bouncing up and down in her place with joy. She then rushed over to the boys, and pulled them both together into a tight hug.

"You're both friends again! I'm so glad! Never, ever, EVER fight again, okay?"

Both boys were uncomfortable being crushed together with each other and Elizabeth, but forced a smile.

"A slight argument is all it was, I assure you. Both Alois and I have never fought…And never will."


	4. Chapter 4

/ Hello, everyone ~ Just a few quick notes before I continue,  
I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews and I'm so glad you enjoy my fanfiction so far. It means alot to me to hear that it's good, seeing as though it was only two years ago that I had great difficulty with reading and writing. I hope I can keep you all interested through the rest of the fanfic 3  
Also, Just another quick thing. I had originally planned to upload 1 chapter per day because I had up to chapter 5 pre-written for about 2 months. But days really do go quickly, and I can't write so much with only a day to prepare so, updating might be a little slow for a while. Thanks! And enjoy! /

After what had felt like five short minutes of science class, Alois was released from the lesson, along with Ciel, Elizabeth and the other students too. All the others rushed ahead to begin their next class except for Alois and Ciel, who walked side by side at a comfortable pace, reminiscing about old times and laughing together about the stupid things they once said. Though, even with the large amount of emotion Ciel was finally showing the young blonde, he still seemed very detached from what he used to be in their past. However, Alois tried to take no note of that, he instead seized the moment and enjoyed the younger boy's company. In the moment of laughter, Ciel suddenly paused, and turned to Alois with a light bulb of an idea practically lit up all over his face.

"Hey. You know, there is a party happening at Sebastian's holiday house on the beach Friday night. It would be awesome if you could come along with us."

Alois's smile slowly melted away after hearing the word "party". Alois was a very anti-social boy. He had no idea how to act around people, let alone how to act around a big group of people at a party. The young blonde's face crinkled together in an unsure sort of expression, and he nervously began to scratch the back of his head.

"Uhhh…A-…A party? Umm…I-I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Ciel…"

"What? Why isn't it a good idea?"

"Well...for starters, Sebastian isn't exactly what you would call…My "Best friend". I'm sure he doesn't want someone like me coming to his party."

"And who exactly cares if Sebastian wants you there or not? It's an open party, which means anyone is invited. Besides, you will be with me. Sebastian can't exactly say much if I invited you…"

Alois's nose crinkled up a little more. He was still unsure of the idea. "Uhh…."

"Look. Don't give me an answer right now. You have an entire week before you need to make a decision. You can think about the offer for a while, and give me an answer when you have decided. Sound alright?"

Alois's nose unwrinkled finally, and he gave the raven haired boy a quick nod. "Yeah…I-I'll think about it."

Ciel nodded once in return before walking ahead of the blonde and turning a corner down a different hallway. Once Ciel was out of sight, Alois took a deep breath in, and held it there. He bit down on his lower lip anxiously, and squinted his eyes as if he were asking himself mentally what he were to do about Ciel's offer. It was of course, a convincing offer to go with Ciel to a party. Especially since Ciel had offered him to go directly. But then again, everyone going probably hated Alois as it was, why would he want to show up and be the one person everyone made fun of? Becoming lost in his own thoughts, it was a shock to be suddenly yelled at by a familiar teacher's voice, scolding behind him.

"Hurry up, Mr. Trancy. Get to class, or I will be forced to issue you with a detention."

Mr. T. Spears spoke in his usual, monotone voice as he neared the young blonde.

"Yes, Sir." Alois spoke hurriedly before pacing out of the hallway at a faster speed towards his next class.

In English class, Alois couldn't concentrate. Ciel's invitation to the party had made his brain scatter all over the place. This was the opportunity Alois had been waiting for. Why was he so hesitant to accept the offer?

"…I wonder, will there be alcohol there…? I don't particularly want to be around drunken sluts and douche bags…Will there be drugs? What if the cops come? But is going with Ciel the last chance I will have to gain him back in my life again? Maybe this is just some sick trick some guys paid Ciel to do. Maybe they paid him to invite me to the party, just so they can make a fool out of me. What if Hannah is there..?"

"Pencils down now. Your time is up." The voice of Miss Durless interrupted Alois from his thoughts. As the blonde finally snapped back to reality, he let out a small gasp, taking a look down at the blank piece of paper sitting in front of him. He realized the entire lesson; he had been consumed by his worrying thoughts and had forgotten all about the test he was supposed to be doing in the seventy minutes of the class.

Miss Durless's bold, red lips pursed together into a thin line as she noticed Alois's blank test paper sitting on his desk in the exact same position as it were when she placed it down. Small clicks of her scarlet red high-heels were heard thudding down the wooden floor towards Alois's desk. The blonde gulped back his spit nervously as the posh and superior teacher neared Alois. Her expression was as blank as the test paper, but of course it was obvious a lecture was about to scold through Alois's ears. But to the blonde's surprise, no lecture had been spat out.

"Alois, I want you to stay back after class for a talk, understood?"

The blonde let out a small sigh and nodded his head at his teacher who dressed in red.

Class had ended shortly after. All the other students collected up their books and left the class room in a stampede, Apart from Alois who remained sitting at his desk, slouched back in his chair and waiting for the legendary lecture from Miss Durless. However, there was still no lecture. Miss Durless sat on top of Alois's desk, and smiled down at the boy who was slopped back lazily in his chair.

"Alois…" Miss Durless smiled down at the boy whilst getting comfortable on top of the desk. "You realize how important this test is, right? It goes towards fifteen percent of your report card for this semester."

The blonde bowed his head in shame. He was usually really good in English. In fact, it was the only subject he would listen in, seeing as though Miss Durless was the nicest teacher in this school…Even if there was a side to her that could literally scare a student out of the classroom.

"You know, Alois? I used to be a school therapist a few years ago. And I am still qualified to help young students in need…If there is something on your mind, you can tell me."

Even after Miss Durless's reassuring speech, Alois remained quiet as usual.

"…Alois?" Miss Durless asked again. Alois rolled his eyes slightly, feeling as if Miss Durless was becoming too nosey in his personal life. The blonde sat up in his chair and stared up at the red-headed woman with a look of warning.

"There is NOTHING I wish to share, thank you, Miss Durless." Alois spoke in a certain tone as if telling the teacher to butt out and to stop asking personal questions.

Miss Durless stared down at Alois with a blank sort of expression on her face. Not quite sure on what to say, Miss Durless smiled once again and placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I understand love can be hard when you're young, Alois…Especially when your sexuality is disapproved by others."

Alois's eyes widened and he forcefully pushed his chair back a few meters, away from the desk and Miss Durless. "W-…What are you-..?"

"Ciel…My nephew. It is quite obvious you have deep feelings for him. You have always had this strong bond with him, ever since you both were little. Besides, how long did you think it would take for me to realize when you doodle pictures of him in your book every English lesson?" Miss Durless chuckled before getting up from the desk and kneeling back down in front of Alois.

"Alois, dear…You can't keep your feelings for him locked up inside you forever. You need to tell him. Keeping it bottled up is just not healthy."

"I can't!" Alois suddenly snapped. "I-…I just can't tell him…things between us would just never be the same…"

"Things are already NOT the same. You boys are not little anymore. You are 13 and 14 years old. I don't even see you two play together anymore! It's time to take action, Alois. Before it's too late…And besides, if I know my boy as well as I think I do, Ciel would still accept you. He would be grateful that you finally told him the truth."

Alois bowed his head and stared down at the floor, he didn't want Miss Durless to see him cry.

"…Promise me something, Alois…Promise me that by the end of this year, you will confess your true feelings to Ciel…"

"I can't promise you that…."

"Promise me, Alois. Promise me."

"I-…I promise." Alois's heart skipped a beat after hearing the word "promise" slide out of his mouth. He had realized then…That he was actually going to tell Ciel about his feelings. After all- Just like Ciel; Alois always kept his promises.

Miss Durless wrapped her arms around Alois and hugged him tightly; she brushed her hand through the blonde's hair reassuringly and finally, released him from her grip.

"Good boy. That's the Alois I know. Now, go have some lunch before the bell goes for class."

"Thank you, Miss Durless." A smile twitched only slightly at the edges of Alois mouth as gratefulness towards his teacher. He then picked up his two-strap school bag and hooked it over his arms. Alois left the room with a confident strut. Even with a bag of bricks weighing down Alois's weak shoulders, the blonde felt as if though a strong weight had been lifted from him. He felt free and in control for the first time in years. It seemed talking to someone about his feelings helped a lot more than he expected. And it helped him with another issue too. Alois had decided…

"I'm going to that party Friday night…And-… I'm gonna tell Ciel how I feel about him."

Alois said to himself as he continued to strut down the hall with a determined smile swept across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Alois had confidently decided to himself that he would be attending Sebastian's party Friday night. With Ciel by his side, what could possibly go wrong? The last thing Alois had to do now was tell Ciel he would be tagging along with him to the party. The blonde smiled as he imagined the night both he and Ciel would share together. He imagined himself admitting to the strong feelings he had always felt for the young raven haired boy. And of course, Alois fantasized about a first kiss both he and Ciel would share, after Alois had finally admitted the truth. But again, it was only Alois fantasizing the impossible, of course.

The young blonde made his way to the year twelve eating area, where loud and obnoxious, gossiping teenagers crowded together. This was where Ciel would usually hang out at lunch hour.

As Alois's eyes wondered through the crowds of teenagers, his stomach became a flutter. Somewhere between his few minutes of utter confidence and up-beat, confident strut, Alois had finally remembered…He was actually terrified to find Ciel; who would most definitely be sitting with a group of year twelve students who disliked the young blonde.

But even before the blonde could turn back, Alois had spotted Ciel. There Ciel sat, wth his back straight and his posture all in correct order. And of course, sitting next to him was a group of idiotic teenage boys, shoving each other and cracking "yo moma" jokes, as well as rubbing cafeteria food in each other's faces. Alois took a deep breath in and held it there. There was simply no turning back now. Alois had to do it. He had to approach Ciel, even if it meant he would have to approach the year twelve boys as well.

Alois slowly weaved his way around the eating area, being careful to avoid anyone who might have wanted to give him trouble. But even when avoiding everyone, it was quite obvious people were giving him angered glares as if asking "what the hell is someone like YOU doing here?!"

Finally, after what had felt like the longest walk of his life, Alois was finally only a few meters away from where Ciel sat. Suddenly, everything began to slow down. All voices were shut out from Alois's head...All he could hear was the sound of his own heart, thumping through his chest. He swallowed back his spit and attempted to take a few more steps forward...But nothing. Alois had froze in his place. The only thought that ran through Alois's head was "get out now! They're all gonna laugh at you for being here! run!"

Alois was prepared to take his own thought's advice and run for it. The blonde quickly swung his body right around, and started off in the other direction back out towards the exit.

"Alois?" A familiar voice suddenly caught the blonde's attention and stopped him in his place once again. Alois was hesitant to turn his body back around, however it was already too late to pretend like he just didn't hear the voice calling his name. Alois finally remembered to breathe again and quickly regained his barrings, before turning his head back to face Ciel, who was quite obviously the one calling his name. The blonde tried to smile at Ciel as a way to greet him, however his smile only made him look as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Leaving so soon, are you?" Ciel teased, having quite obviously noticed that Alois was trying to make a run for it. The year twelve students sitting with Ciel snickered at both Ciel's teasing, and at how awkward the young blonde looked in that moment.

The blonde gave a very nervous chuckle and quickly realized that time had sped up for him once again.

"Well...Don't just stand there all day, was there something you needed?" Ciel spoke up again, crossing one of his legs over his knee and shifting his body around, as if preparing himself for what Alois was about to say.

"N-no..well-... I just-..." Alois took a long pause and then took another deep breath in, before slowly releasing it and starting his sentence all over again.

"I just wanted to let you know that I-...Will be attending the party you invited me to go to Friday night. I'm sure it will be...very exciting."

"W-w-w-wait a moment..."party" ?!" Said Sebastian, who was one of the year twelve boys, sitting with the group at the lunch table. "This "party" Friday night doesn't so happen to be MY party now, does it?"

"Yes. It does "So happen" to be your party, Sebastian." Said Ciel before taking a quick slurp of his juice box from a little, white straw.

"I never said HE was allowed to come to my party Friday night. HE'S NOT INVITED!"

Ciel calmly took another slurp of his juice box and forced everyone at the table to wait on his reply. Even when Ciel was the youngest in their group, he was quite obviously the smartest and easily outwitted anything Sebastian said by using either proof, or logic. Ciel was very handy in a debate and even when it was Sebastian's party, Sebastian's word didn't matter over Ciel's. Ciel finally set his juice box down on the table in front of him and snickered only slightly. A cocky smile beginning to grow across both sides of his face.

"But Sebastian, wasn't it YOU who declared ANYONE was invited to this Friday night party you are hosting? You did not say "Everyone is invited, except for Alois." And besides, you did tell me I could bring along anyone I wanted. And I wish to bring Alois...Or, you could STILL not allow Alois to attend, and he and I could both miss the party all together..."

"What?! You would just not show up, all because of blondey over here?" Said Edward who was another year twelve student sitting in the group.

"Indeed. It would be the only correct thing for me to do after all."

Alois stood awkwardly in front of the table. He was not entirely sure of what was going on, but what he knew for sure was, Sebastian clearly didn't want him there.

Ciel turned his head over to face Sebastian to see his reaction to all of this. But the older boy simply glared back at him angrily, his lips pouting only slightly as a show of stubbornness.

"Come now, Sebastian...We can get Alois drunk. At least then there would be something to laugh at, right?"

"Uhh...I don't think that's such a good Id- ..." Alois tried to protest but was quickly interrupted.

"FINE! He can come. But only because I wanna see the lil' blondey get wasted."

"Splendid. We will see you Friday night then, Alois?" Said Ciel as he and the others stood up from their seats carrying their trays of food; obviously preparing to leave.

"Uhh..Y-Yeah..I suppose so."

Ciel gave a final nod to the blonde, as if confirming everything that had been said and led himself out towards the other exit, Sebastian, Edward and the other boys following off behind him. Alois let out a tired sigh and placed his nervous, shaking hand over his new ring.

"Well...That went...well..." The blonde whispered to himself, finally freeing himself from the stress of being around Ciel and his mates.

Alois began to walk off in the other direction, staring down at his ring contently and not even taking notice as to where he was walking.

Becoming lost in the beautiful shine of the ring that was reflecting off the light, it was a shock for the blonde to suddenly be stopped by a stronger force in the way of his path. The blonde grunted as he hit the one in his way, and slowly lifted his head.

And there he stood. The very well known bully of the school; Charles Grey.

Charles Grey was a very wealthy young boy who was groomed for success his entire life. Just like Ciel; Charles was born in London but had moved to America for better chances of success for his future. The boy was always dressed for the occasion and his unusual snow white hair was one part of his appearance which everyone knew him for. Though Charles had a very ideal life, it was obvious he was somewhat unhappy. Of course, it was only reasonable for someone such as him, to be unhappy since his parent's expectations were way beyond unrealistic.

The snow white haired boy smirked down at Alois who had quickly become Charles' new prey to pick on. He let out a mere snicker and shook his head as if telling himself just how simple this were going to be.

Alois's eyes widened and he took a few steps back, clenching onto his ring tightly as he had quickly realized just what trouble he had walked himself into. However, as Alois backed up, Charles only stepped closer to the smaller blonde until Alois was up against a table and had no where else to turn. The eating area had suddenly fell silent, and all eyes had turned to both Alois and Charles to witness what were about to happen.

two more boys had found their way to Charles' side, and cornered the young blonde in every direction.

"Well, well..." Charles started, folding his arms just below his chest and dropping his hip to one side. "It's not often you see a rat running around our area of the school, right boys?"

Both boys by Charles' side nodded in agreement and chuckled at his remark, only taking very small, baby-steps towards the blonde who was obviously terrified at this point.

"...L-look, I didn't come here to get myself into any trouble...i'm leaving now anyway so-.." Alois tried to walk out through a small gap between the three boys but was quickly pushed back with full force by Charles' hand. "Wait a moment, little guy. Where do you think you're going?"

"Yeah, you just got here." Said one of the boys standing next to Charles. All boys laughed at just how wicked they were acting to the smaller, more weaker blonde and crept towards him a little closer.

Charles studied the blonde's actions closely and had quickly noticed the tight hold Alois had around his own hand, seeing as though Alois's knuckle was turning white from such pressure. With a devious smirk, Charles snatched up the blonde's wrist in his grip and broke open the blonde's hand with one quick pull.

"Now, what exactly are you hiding he-..." Charles paused as his eyes met the beauteous shine of the golden ring, wrapped around Alois's slender finger.

"Now...Just how exactly did YOU come to own such an expensive looking ring? Filthy rodents like you can't even afford such things!"

"Don't touch it! It's mine!" Alois growled, pulling his arm away from Charles' grip and becoming alot less cautious as to what he said to even the most toughest bully of the school.

"Oh? Getting defensive now, are we? tsk...You don't even deserve it! You come from a family of rodents... Give it to me!" Charles swung forward and turned Alois around, grabbing his waist from behind to make it easier for him to snatch the ring.

"NO! LET GO OF ME! STOP IT!" Alois held onto his golden ring as if it contained his life its self. It was of course precious to the blonde, and to have it stolen away; just like all his other belongings which he brought to the school- was just not going to stand this time. He clenched his fist into a tight ball and bowed his body over his own hand, as if creating a cocoon to protect his dearest gift from Ciel.

Charles had quickly grown frustrated by the blonde's resistance to simply hand over the ring, and snarled his teeth angrily. The other boys by Charles' side had also joined in to try snatch the ring away. But though Alois was fairly weak; especially compared to the three boys, he still held on.

By now, the other students in the year twelve lunch area were cheering the three older boys on. "KNOCK 'IM OUT ! KICK 'IM IN THE CROTCH!" They continued to shout at the top of their lungs, whereas the other students simply clapped and whistled as if all of this was simply just a show.

Charles grabbed a strong hold on the blonde's half-ripped collar to hold him in place and growled down at Alois who still kept a grip on his ring.

"Okay, rat...NOW i'm getting angry..." Charles warned the blonde over the crowd of shouting students before tightening his own fist into a ball and raising it above Alois's face.

The blonde squinted his eyes and let out but a mere whimper of fright, obviously aware of what was coming next. Where the hell were the teachers in all of this ?! Didn't they see what was going on?!

Charles let out a large groan of anger and quickly forced his fist towards the young blonde's face at full speed. The blonde's eyes were shut closed now and he simply waited for the impact of Charles' punch to reach his face...However, strangely...The punch was taking a longer time to reach his face then what he thought. Though the blonde took no chances as to open his eyes to see what was going on...That was until he heard small gasps escaping the mouths of the students surrounding the lunch area and cafeteria. Suddenly, Alois began to feel Charles' hand twisting and pulling on Alois's collar as if he were trying to break himself free from something.

"GAH! Let go of me, you idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" Charles suddenly shouted at a person standing behind him.

Alois began to pant heavily, obviously now aware that the one who stood behind Charles was the same person stopping Alois from being punched in the face. Growing less afraid, Alois slowly opened one of his eyes to peek up at his saviour. Was it Ciel? Had Ciel stopped Charles from hurting him right now?

Alois's eyes were slightly blurred, but quickly re-adjusted to the light shining directly in his eyes.

"You moron! Let go of me, Claude!" Charles continued to struggle.

"C-...Claude...?" The blonde whispered weakly to himself, as his eyes finally adjusted to the tall, muscular figure standing over Charles as if he were merely just a small obstacle in his way.

"Let go of the boy..." Said this mysterious new Claude who had- out of no where; saved Alois's life.

By now, Charles had fell silent...And for a few short seconds, everyone else in the room had fell silent too. Finally, Charles loosened his grip on Alois's collar, glaring at the blonde the entire time before Alois had pulled himself free and backed up into the table behind him.

Claude too, let go of Charles' arm but with a very aggressive force. For moments more, the room was silent. Charles was clearly humiliated from being over powered by this "Claude", and within a matter of seconds, his reputation had been slightly lowered.

"C'mon, boys...Let's leave the rat and his guard dog alone for now...But this isn't over yet, I assure you."

All three boys hurried off towards the exit, with their head bowed and shame calling their ruined names...

Still...The room was silent. Only very faint whispers were heard throughout the lunch area, and all students eyed off the two males like they were murderers, covered in their victim's blood.

"...Why do you all continue to stare? Show's over...C'mon, Alois. We should get out of here."

Alois's eye lashes fluttered with surprise as Claude had mentioned his name. Who was this guy? And how did he know the blonde's name? ...And why hadn't Alois ever seen him before?

These questions continued to float around Alois's mind as Claude then took the blonde's wrist, and led him out through the second exit which led to the junior eating area out with the other students of Alois's age.

Claude continued to drag the blonde through the school halls, until they had reached a safer hallway where not even a single teacher or staff were around. Claude stopped immediately after, and allowed Alois to catch his breath since he had been dragged the whole way along without stopping and without any explanation as to where he was being taken to.

Claude released Alois's wrist from his grip, and the blonde shifted over to a wall and leaned against it, trying to regain energy, since Alois was not very fit.

"Are you alright?" Claude suddenly spoke up in a dark, and mysterious voice, causing goose bumps to grow all over Alois's arms. Alois stared up at the tall figured teenager for a moment with curiosity. The blonde's eyes grew wide, and wondering. Just like a curious, little puppy who was out exploring the world.

The tall, teenage boy had his hip cocked to one side, and his hand was firmly planted on it as he stood tall. He wore tight, black jeans and a long, white singlet top that traced over his abs. His skin was pale, his eyes golden, and his hair was as black as night. He also wore a pair of thin, silver glasses over his eyes and a black beanie that sagged over the back of his head and was able to cover the back of his neck too. The beanie seemed to be the "in thing" at the moment?

Alois shook his head as a way to clear his mind of distraction and had finally remembered that Claude had asked a question. "Hm...? I'm fine..."

"Hm...You seem okay. Maybe just still a little in shock from what happened, correct?"

"...W-...Who exactly are you?"

"My name is Claude Faustus. I apologize for dragging you along like that. I thought it was just best we got out of there quickly."

"...Claude Faustus?...I have never seen you around before, how did you know my name?"

"You might have not seen me around before, but I have certainly seen you. I volunteer at the school's Library in the mornings and sometimes after school. You're the one who always returns your books late." A smirk began to slightly form at the edges of Claude's mouth.

"Oh...You knew that?"

"I know all." Claude joked, his smirk only growing larger and more devious as the boys'conversation continued.

Alois remained silent and bowed his head. Feeling both embarrassed and awkward to be around the older boy that saved his life.

"...However, the school's library is NOT how I know you." Claude shortly added as he realized the blonde had gone quiet. "I'm also a good friend of Ciel Phantomhive. He used to mention you alot."

"He did?!" Alois questioned excitedly.

"Yeah. He told me about the time you swam naked in his swimming pool."

Alois's face suddenly grew red from embarrassment. "So that's why kids used to call me "Trancy, No pantsy"..."

Claude let out a very unexpected chuckle and shook his head at the very cute and naive blonde who he could easily tower over without even trying. "Yes, I suppose that's why..."

"Please don't repeat this to anyone. Please?"

"And why exactly would I do that...?"

"W-Well...Everyone else did..."

"Alois..." Claude spoke warmly, his voice practically purring with reassurance as he placed both his hands on the weak boy's shoulders, and looked deep into his sky blue eyes.

"Do I seem like "Everyone else" to you...?"

Alois looked back into the dark mysteries of Claude's golden eyes. It was hard not to become lost in the golden glow...As they were almost hypnotizing to the young, vulnerable blonde.

"No...You don't..."

"Well, you said it yourself. Don't worry. This secret is between you and me...And, well...I suppose it's also between Ciel and anyone else he has told...It was nice to meet you, Alois. Try to stay out of trouble, understood? I must be heading back now. Will you be alright on your own?"

The blonde gave a few quick nods and tried to present the taller boy with a smile. "Yeah. I'll be fine...An-...And Claude? ...Thank you for helping me."

"I'm here to help any time you need me. Do not hesitate to find me and ask for it. You know where i'll be, right?"

"Yeah...The library..."

"You're a fast learner." Claude gave one last glance to the blonde, followed out with a quick smile. And as quickly as he had come, he had walked off again, off to where ever he had come from in the first place.

"...It was nice to meet you too...Claude Faustus."


	6. Chapter 6

/ Hey, Guys. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I must admit, I have been stalling to write it for a while. Mainly because I have ran out of muse to write. That doesnt mean I have stopped writing completely, though. It just means, well, I'm gonna keep stalling myself for a while until I can actually push myself to write. xD

But hey, bare with me! I promise I will continue this on! But just a warning, yes, most chapter updates will be extremely slow. I will try my hardest to write chapters faster, without distraction. But no promises! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! /

Time seemed to pass more quickly after the incident with the bullies that day. Infact before long, the bell had rung after what seemed like only minutes to Alois. As the rest of his fellow peers quickly scrambled off the school property,cheering that the school day had finally ended; the blonde slowly made his way back home, walking at his own, slow pace.

Eventually, he opened the front door of his home, after a few short seconds, fiddling with his keys, before throwing his school bag aside onto the floor and he slowly shuffled to the closest comfortable seating. He quickly crashed on top of the sofa nearby, before resting his tired head against the arm chair; thinking of the events that happened mere hours ago.

A lot had happened to Alois that day. More then what has happened to him in a year or so. Though, with all the ups and downs of excitement, it was still questionable whether it were a good day for Alois, or not.

Alois had of course, become friends with Ciel once again. And so suddenly, too. It seemed almost like his life were a mere movie. And more like a movie; Alois was confronted by bullies. But not just the regular bullies that would occasionally push the blonde over in the mud, before letting him be until the next day. But by bullies that had planned to do much worse then most others would have intended. And also, for the first time ever in his schooling years; Alois had been saved from bullies, instead of having every one else cheer the bullies on. Someone had stood up for Alois. Claude Faustus.

"Claude Faustus, hm?" Alois whispered to himself suspiciously. To have some random teenage boy save him so suddenly seemed just too good to be true for the young blonde. And what seemed even more suspicious was the fact Alois had never seen this boy around school before. He thought he had seen every student in the school at least once. You have to get to know your peers if you want to know who is out to get you, after all.

"Aw, Ally! You're home, dear. I didn't hear you come in." Said Alois's mother, as she entered the room suddenly with her familiar feminine walk.

"Ally..." Alois scoffed quietly to himself, disgusted with his usual childish nickname. "Yeah, i'm home, mum."

"How was your day, sweetie? Did you eat the lunch I packed for you?"

"Yes, mum." Alois rolled his eyes, and avoided paying any attention to his mother as she gathered up Alois's bag to collect the lunch box from inside of it.

"Alois, You haven't even touched your lunch! Not even a few bites from your sandwich?"

"My friends shared their lunch with me today." Of course, Alois's mother had no idea just how unpopular Alois was in his school, or just how much he was bullied by others. Being as anti-social and as disconnected as he was, he never really talked about his personal life with his family.

"Well, alright. As long as you ate something. If you like I can give you money for cafeteria food from now on. "

"Yeah, like that would be a good idea..." Alois mumbled to himself, clearly considering the fact that bullies would steal his money within minutes after he enters the school hall. "No thanks."

"Alright, dear. Would you like some afternoon tea? I can make you something, if you like."

"No. I'm just going to go to my room for a while..." Alois said in monotone before scooping up the strap of his school bag and tossing it over his shoulder, carrying it up the staircase with him.

Mrs. Trancy watched her son as he carried his own weight, plus the school bag up the stairs with him in an almost depressed sort of way. She watched him with concern, but of course dared not to ask questions. Like the quiet little Alois would answer her, anyways.

Alois shuffled himself through the up-stairs hallway to his room, at the very end of the hall and closed the door shut behind him. He let out a long, tired sigh as he dumped his bag to the floor once again, and collapsed to his bed.

"What a day..." Alois sighed once more, whilst replaying his day over and over in his mind. For a few moments more, Alois remained in silence. That was until, rushed foot steps were heard thudding up the wooden staircase and towards Alois's room.

"Brother! Brother!" Yelled a familiar child-like voice from behind Alois's bedroom door. As well as loud thumping noises hitting against the wooden entrance repeatedly.

Alois sat straight up from his bed in annoyance and cringed at the very obnoxious noises his younger brother was making. "Luka! Will you settle down? I can hear you already, just come in."

Seconds later, the door was pushed open at full speed, until it hit the wall behind it in another loud thud. A small figured boy with dark ginger hair and large brown eyes came charging in with a large smile swept across his face. That same smile was able to put Alois in a better mood immediately.

"Brother! I got a reward at school today! Look!" Luka ran over to the side of Alois's bed, and climbed on top , next to Alois; having only a small amount of trouble getting himself up Before presenting the blonde a little rainbow coloured certificate that read "Student of the week: Luka Trancy."

Alois smiled down at the certificate before turning his head to Luka, who wore a proud smile across his chubby little face. The sight of his little brother's happiness was enough to make Alois laugh. The blonde wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders with encouragement and held Luka closely. "Well done, Luka. You know, if you show mum this; she might give you a special treat for being a good boy."

"Really?!" Luka gasped with excitement and immediately pulled himself off Alois's bed, landing on the floor with a typical thud. "I'm going to show mum! I want candy! YEEE!" As quickly as the small ginger boy had came, he left again. His arms shot out to either side as if he were trying to be an airplane.

Alois smiled and shook his head. Luka was such a cute and niave little boy. His innocence and kindness; Alois just couldn't imagine Luka being anything different then just an 9-year-old boy with a big heart.

Both Alois and Luka had always gotten along. And though Alois was the only child until the age of 6 (before Luka was adopted); There was never any sibling rivelry between them. Alois had always been protective over his little brother, and Luka had always looked up to Alois. Alois was his role-model. And of course, even though Alois could tell Luka anything; he was simply too young to understand how hard it was for Alois in his high school.

Alois listened closely to the conversation Luka and his mother were having from down stairs. "Mummy! Mum! Look what I got!" was the only sentence loud enough to be heard; though it was muffled. Alois chuckled to himself quietly. "Luka, i'm proud of you, brother." He whispered to himself, a faint smile swept across his face the entire time.

After a moment more of sitting in silence, Alois quickly remembered the party Ciel had invited him to attend to Friday night. And though Alois had accepted the offer so quickly, he still didnt have any consent from either one of his parents. Alois's stomach turned to nervous butterflies in that moment. How the heck was Alois supposed to get consent when the party would most likely involve alcohol, and possibly drugs?

Alois pulled himself off his bed, and paced up and down his room in worry. "What do you do? How the hell do I ask them and get them to say yes?"

Alois paced a few seconds more, before suddenly stopping to think. "...I'll wait for the right timing...Perhaps during dinner, when dad gets home...If I don't give away too much information about the party, maybe they will let me go after all..."


	7. Chapter 7

/ Hey there, guys! Guess who's back? :D It has taken me a looooong time to update, I know. I'm so sorry for the wait. I have just been so lazy. (Even when I am on 8 weeks holidays and have nothing else to do!) Well, The next chapter is here now so you don't have to hate me! But ..Yeah, sorry. Chapters will still be slow to update. SORRY! Anyway, enjoy the chapter~/

Alois rolled up the sleeves of his jacket past the length of his arms and continued to wash the dishes in front of him, which was the usual chore he had to complete before his father came home from work. Alois was amazingly skilled with his hands which was a great skill to have when it came down to washing the dishes. He was able to have them done before his father walked in the door, even if he were mere minutes from returning home. Though, the main problem Alois suffered with his chores and even with his school work was distraction. And today, Alois couldn't help but to keep glancing up at the ticking clock, hanging on the wall above him.

Alois's mind was simply too focused on what his parent's answer might be when he had asked to attend the Friday night beach party. The more Alois had imagined the party, the more keen he was to attend. So it came down to the point that Alois HAD to get a yes from his parents. He had to. Because for the first time, Alois actually wanted to go out and enjoy the fresh air beyond the four bedroom walls he usually liked to keep himself closed in. A night of absolute freedom was actually what Alois had craved all along. Better yet, A night filled with freedom...Whilst standing beside Ciel Phantomhive. It was everything the blonde wanted.

So, it was quite understandable as to why he were so distracted that day, and why he was so nervous for when his dad arrived home.

"Luka, don't touch that!" Alois heard his mum scold from the other room, as she smacked Luka's hand away from the plates set up on the table.

"I want to help! I promise I won't break anything this time!" The small ginger boy replied with an eager tone to his voice.

Alois zoned out from his surroundings and found that both his family member's voices were blurred out from his hearing. It seemed the only sound his ears could pay any attention to was the small ticking noises caused by the hands on the clock above him.

"c'mon...c'mon..." He whispered to the clock, wishing the time would move faster then it was in that moment.

"Hey! Dad's home!" Alois snapped back to reality as he heard his brother shout with excitement and watched as he ran towards the front door.

Alois quickly turned off the tap and unfolded his sleeves, readying himself for his father to walk in through the kitchen walk through.

"Dad! DAD!" Luka called.

"Hey there, kiddo!... How was your day, sport?" Alois heard his dad greet Luka with an up-beat attitude.

"Good. Hey, dad! Guess what happened to me today...!"

"Tell your dad what happened during dinner, sweetie. Your father JUST walked in the door." His mother interrupted, pushing the little ginger boy towards the dinner table.

Alois's father simply laughed and gave his wife a short peck on the lips.

"And where is my other big boy, hm? Hiding in his bedroom, as usual?"

Alois took a quick sigh, before stepping out into plain sight so his dad was aware he was around.

"Over here, dad..."

"Al! Hey there, son. Gonna come say hi to your dad at all?"

Alois clearly didn't like his dad. Though the man looked nice, dressed nice and was a hard worker; he annoyed Alois more then the young boy could explain in words. Mr. Trancy had the ability to offend or accuse the young blonde of anything with a smile on his face. Basically, everything Alois did would be judged by his dad. But of course, his father would lecture him about it in a "nice" way. A way that wouldn't be too obvious to anyone else.

"Hi, dad..."

"Alois, don't be rude! Go say hello to your dad properly!" His mother frowned.

Alois let out another silent sigh and lazily shuffled over to his dad, giving the taller man a hug around the waist. "Hello, dad." He said in a very forced sort of tone. He struggled not to let his anger get the best of him.

"That's better. Was it so hard the first time?" His father laughed, sort of as a way to cover up his intentional lecture.

"Right. Dinner will be ready in a few. How about you boys go and take a seat until it's ready?"

"Yes, ma'am." Mr. Trancy smiled at his wife before turning back to Alois. "Come on, sport. How about you tell me about your day?" Mr. Trancy smiled some more as he placed a hand behind Alois's back and forced the young blonde towards the dinner table.

A little while later during dinner, conversation began to grow more loud and personal. Luka's smile brightened as he explained the details of the award he had recieved at school that day to his father. His dad encouraged the young ginger boy with pride, and his mother laughed, giving the young boy a long cuddle for his success.

As for Alois- he sat silently at the end of the table as usual, zoning out from his family's bonding and simply playing with his food. It was not that Alois didn't love his family. He really did. He just had rather not taken any part in any of his family's conversations. Not to mention, he was waiting for the right moment to bring up the Friday night party into conversation.

"So, Al." Mr. Trancy finally spoke up, giving the boy a nudge on the shoulder. "Tell us, did anything interesting happen in your day? Are you gonna surprise us with your very first award, too?"

Alois glared at his father, realizing the true intentions behind his words. His dad was really asking "Hey. Do you have anything for us to be proud of? Or is there nothing as usual?"

Alois ignored his dad and simply placed his fork and knife back down beside his plate, pretending like he did not understand the true intentions behind what his dad was asking.

"No. No awards today. But actually, now the topic has become about me, I do have something to ask the both of you."

"Hm?" Mrs. Trancy suddenly looked up from her plate of food, having a mouth full of it shoved into her mouth.

Alois turned back to see his dad's reaction. And to no surprise, his dad looked interested in what Alois were about to ask. An eyebrow raised above his head questioningly and his mouth pursed into a thin line as if he were stopping himself from saying a word.

"Well...There is this-...There's a party that will be happening on Friday night at a friend's house. It sounds like it will be really fun! A-And I am close friends with this friend...Of mine. So I know it is going to be very...Uh...Very safe!"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Trancy exchange strange glances at each other, before turning back to look at Alois.

"That wasn't a question, son." His dad finally replied, in a typical smart-ass sort of way.

Alois glared at his father once again and took a deep sigh. "Dad. Mum. I was wondering if I could attend a party on Friday night with a few friends of mine. Am I allowed to go?"

Everything was silent for only a few seconds. The only thing that could be heard was the bubbly little Luka, taking large bites out of the dinner set out in front of him.

"Who are you going with?" Mrs. Trancy suddenly questioned.

"With Ciel and Se- "

"Who's the host of this party?" Mr. Trancy interrupted.

"Uh, Sebast-"

"Where exactly is this party happening?"

"At the bea-"

"What time does this party start?"

"Uh-.."

"Will there be parent supervision?"

"I-..."

"Will there be any drugs or alcohol involved?!"

All suddenly went quiet after Mr. Trancy asked his final question. Alois realized that he had been beaten and lying about the details of the party now would only lead to the question "Can I meet the parents first?" Which would be impossible to answer "Yes."

A few more seconds of silence later only confirmed Mr. Trancy's last question.

"Right...The answer is No, Alois."

"Wha-...N-NO!?"

"That's right. The answer is "No."."

"B-But you can't do that! I want to go to this party! I really want to!"

"I do not care, Alois Trancy! I will not allow my son to attend a party involving such dangerous things such as drugs! You are staying here!"

"BUT DAD-!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH, ALOIS! I SAID NO, AND I MEAN NO! THAT IS THE LAST I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THIS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"...Yes, sir."

"IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Yes, dad..."

"Right. Now go to your room. I don't want to see you back down here tonight, understand?"

"Your father is right, Alli..." Alois's mother finally spoke up.

Alois clenched his fists angrily but did as he was told, storming up the stares only leaving behind the loud thumping sounds of his feet as he made his way up the wooden staircase, and the loud slamming sound of his door as he slammed it shut out of anger.

"AND DON' .THE DOOR!"


	8. Chapter 8

/ Hey guys! I'm back. You won't believe the hell I have been through . I have been without internet for the last two months and only JUST got it back a few days ago. So yeah, that is why I have been gone for so long and is also why this chapter is so goddamn late. But I promise I have not stopped writing ! I just haven't been able to update for a while.

But I'm back, so here's the next chapter :DD /

The rest of the following night was slow after the incident Alois had faced with his dad. The whole night, Alois kept to himself, his head buried into his pillow and the rest of his body laying stiff. He heard Luka pass by his door a few times, knocking on the door gently and waiting for Alois to say it were ok to enter. But of course, Alois said nothing. He much rathered having some time by himself to think, even if his little bother were worried about him.

Eventually; As time passed, Alois finally drifted off to sleep. His dreams being as unpleasant as the events happening in his waking life, too.

The next morning, Alois awoke to the sound of his alarm clock making the same, routined dinging sound which it would make every morning at 7 o'clock. The blonde lifted his weak head, ignoring the drool that had spilled out from his mouth during the night. With a quick slap of his hand against the snooze button of his alarm clock, the room grew silent once again. Alois let out a long, annoyed groan, wiping his bottom lip to remove the drool still cold against his chin.

It were another school day, it seemed. And Alois wasted no time in pulling the rest of his half asleep body to its feet and allowed his feet to shuffle the rest of his body over to his closet across the other side of the room. With his blurred vision, Alois lazily pulled his favourite purple coat from a clothes hanger and threw it over to his bed, watching it land with a gentle thud. He then went ahead and stripped of his clothing from the previous day, and put on whatever else he could find laying around his room. Of course not forgetting to throw his purple coat over top of his shirt, afterwards.

Within a few minutes, Alois was already dressed for school. The blonde didn't really care too much about what he looked like, or what he wore, or even the state his hair was in. So getting ready for school each morning always gave Alois plenty of time to spare.

As Alois reached for the door handle to exit his room, the blonde suddenly stopped in his place, remembering the previous night and the argument he had with his dad about the party.

The party...

That's right. Alois was denied permission to go by his parents. Maybe that's why Alois felt so unhappy about going to school today.

Alois released a loud sigh from the back of his throat and turned the door handle to exit the room. With no surprise, the blonde was greeted by a small ginger boy who sat right outside the door, an eager smile swept across his chubby, little face.

"Big brother, you're awake." He said, in a child like tone.

Alois gave Luka a warm smile in return, before picking the boy up with all his strength. It hadnt seemed like that long ago, But Luka had really grown since the last time Alois picked him up.

"Goodmorning, Luka. I'm awake." Alois nodded. The small boy in his arms giggling as he felt his entire body being lifted from the floor.

"Are you still angry at daddy from last night...?"

"...No. I'm fine now." Alois lied, but forced a smile anyway. He didnt want to upset his little brother, after all.

"Good! Mummy said to come get you and tell you breakfast is ready. She also said that she was worried you would grow up to be a bad boy...But I wasn't supposed to tell you that part."

Alois raised an eye brow at the small ginger boy, but ended up chuckling at how naive Luka was.

"Well, 'Mummy' doesn't know what she's talking about." Alois smiled, ruffling with the younger boy's hair. Luka let out yet another giggle and playfully tried to squirm free of Alois's grip.

Alois put the younger boy down, and Luka immediately went running off down the hallway toward the staircase, giggling as he made his way down stairs.

Alois watched the happy ginger run off like the sweet little boy he was, but then let out a sigh when his mind got to thinking about Ciel again. It were only yesterday that Alois agreed to attend the party he were invited to, and now, he were supposed to simply come out and say that his parents said no?

Alois could already sense that today were going to be another long one.

Alois spent the rest of the morning avoiding his parents so he would not have to face another lecture. He left earlier than usual for school, because he wanted to tell Ciel he weren't allowed to come before the bell went for class.

As usual, Alois walked through the school gate and headed toward the main hallway of the school. It weren't long before Alois spotted Ciel through the large group of children crowding the school hall. Unfortunately, Ciel was with his friends this morning which would make things alot more difficult for the blonde to decline the party invite once again.

Alois took a deep breath in, ignoring the nerves that were building up inside his gut and approached the group of obnoxious boys all crowding around Ciel Phantomhive.

"Hey." Alois said simply, trying to gain Ciel's attention.

Ciel turned his head towards Alois, an inch of a smile twitching at the sides of his lip. "Hello, Alois. We were just talking about you. I was just telling the boys that you were coming along with us to the party this Friday night."

"Yeah! It's gonna be awesome. I'm SO getting you drunk, blondie." Said one of the boys, a cocky, boyish grin growing across his face.

"Uh-..Yeah. Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you abou-..."

"That's okay with you right, Alois? You shouldn't worry yourself too much. I'll keep an eye on you and make sure these guys don't harm you too much." Ciel said with care, an inch of a smile still twitching at his lip.

What Ciel had said was enough to make Alois blush red and the blonde immediately covered his face by looking down at his shoes. "yeah...Well I-..."

"You are still coming, aren't you?" Ciel tilted his head to one side curiously. All it took was a single glance up at the raven haired boy for Alois to fall for his charms. Alois gulped back his spit nervously, slowly turning his head up right to face Ciel directly once again. At first, Alois remained silent. A single sweat drop formed and fell from his forehead.

"W-well I-..." Alois peered around at each boy's faces. Each boy's attention was all on him. They all looked so eager to have Alois attend the party...And for the first time, Alois actually felt accepted by someone. ALOT of someones.

"I-...Well of course I am!" Alois laughed nervously, a goofy, awkward grin spread across his face. "I said I was coming, didnt I?"

"Well good. I guess we'll see you Friday night then, Alois."

"Haha! Yep."

All the boys clapped and highfived the blonde awardingly before leading Ciel off in another direction, leaving the blonde standing there all alone.

Alois was fully aware how much trouble he would be in if his parents found out he snuck out to a party. He knew the danger of being caught by the police if he were caught with alcohol. But right now, Alois just didnt care. Alois was actually accepted. ACCEPTED. Everyone actually wanted him to come.

It was going to be tricky trying to sneak out Friday night. But luckily for Alois,

he had plenty of time to plan...

/ I'm so sorry if this chapter was shit. I was so tired when writing this and I really couldnt be bothered proof reading it. Exciting chapters are on their way, I promise. Who knows when, but they're coming ! So hang tight and...Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya next time ~ Bai :D /


	9. Chapter 9

/ So, as usual. It's been a while. I don't wanna waste too much of your time but I just wanted to give a quick update before I start. I now officially have a BETA reader which is fantastic! Can't stress enough how happy I am that someone would give up their own time to help me out. It means a whole lot, so thank you! As usual, updates will be slow. Especially since my internet decided to cap. But meh. Hopefully you guys won't be too mad at me for how slow updates are. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. Ciao! /

The first half of the school day had finally ended and it was lunch time for the students in Alois' school. As usual, every other boy and girl rushed over to their typical eating areas and carried on their same old routine. Alois was of course not like every other student, however. He didn't have one particular eating area where he could stay and relax. There is not much relaxing one can do when it involves a school filled with savage teenagers with the motto 'Every man for himself'.

Alois walked into his grade's eating area carrying a lunch box filled with leftovers from last night's dinner. His eyes scanned over the talkative teenagers who covered every inch of the place. Out of the corner of his eye, Alois noticed Ciel and his friends wandering off in a different direction to everyone else of his age. No doubt, he was heading off to the older grade's eating area as usual. That was his same routine area, after all. As Ciel wandered off out of site, Alois, once again, remembered that he was all alone. Just another typical lunch hour, it seemed. Alois shuffled past a few other students as he made his way to an empty eating table, placed right beside a rubbish bin that stunk of old milk and throw up. This must have been why this table was always vacant. Alois let his body collapse into the empty seat before throwing his head against the hard, metal table which caused a loud thud. No one seemed to notice the sound, though. The blonde's eyes shifted to the lunch box that was now laying flat on the table beside his head.

"I'm not hungry...I don't understand the point of having to come here at breaks if I never end up eating anything..." Alois mumbled to himself softly, a sigh shortly following behind his words.

He remained in that position for a little while longer, thinking to himself about the down sides of his life. But his attempt to zone out into thought was quickly ruined by the loud echos of teenager's laughter. In irritation, the blonde slowly lifted his head. His eyes now becoming clouded with a look of hatred as he glared across the large hall at one particular brunette girl who laughed almost too happily.

"...I hate these people." The blonde thought to himself, his eyes only narrowing further on that one girl and her tarty little friends. "I hate them all. They don't deserve to be happy...They should all just get hit by a car, or somethin'..."

His aggressive thoughts were quickly cut off when he felt the single strap of his school bag slowly beginning to slip off his slender shoulder. The blonde made an annoyed 'tsk' sort of noise with his mouth before tugging the strap back up his arm in one quick, frustrated motion. The feel of his bag strap was all it took for the blonde to suddenly remember something important.

"Ah, shit! ...Another over due library book..."

Alois rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. This was the second time this month that he forgot to return his library book. If there is three strikes on one's library card per term, then that concludes their ability to borrow out books for a certain amount of time until the librarian has decided to trust that person with borrowing once again.

One can only guess how many times Alois has lost the privilege of borrowing. It is not like Alois really cared much. He never enjoyed reading, and all the books in the library were mostly for studying. The problem was, Alois needed to borrow out research books for his assignments, so he genuinely had no time to get any more strikes.

Alois really didn't want to waste his time in some library, but he had to return his book. Besides, he was just complaining not too long ago about not wanting to stay in this area at breaks. At least having to return his book was a good excuse to leave.

As quickly as Alois had sat down, he picked himself up again, shoving his lunch box into his school bag, zipping it up then throwing it back over his shoulders once again.

Alois exited his grade's eating area shortly after. Though nobody had actually noticed him, the blonde felt like he was being watched. Once he was completely out of sight, Alois let out a long sigh of relief and continued at a steady pace towards the school library.

"I'm so damn tired of this..." Alois mumbled to himself as his pace slowly increased. "Like I have time to return these stupid library books, anyway..."

Alois weaved his way around the school until he saw the entrance of the library not so far up ahead. Pursing his lips together into a thin, white line, Alois began to jog towards the entrance.

Alois opened the large, see through door which rung a small bell attached to the the ceiling each time the door was opened. This immediately gained the librarian's attention. Though she didn't say anything, she was obviously not too pleased to see the blonde enter. She knew him all too well. Seeing the woman's reaction towards his attendance made Alois feel awkward to step inside. He knew she was secretly judging him. And sometimes, that can be a whole lot worse then someone judging you out loud.

It was strange how quickly the atmosphere changed from simply stepping into another room. The outside of the library was full of gossiping teachers and students. Outside the library was so bubbly and almost too happy. But inside, it was so quiet and serious. It even seemed too rude to breathe. This certainly was a place for the smarter students of the school.

"Alois Trancy, another overdue library book, correct?" The librarian finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"H-Huh?...Oh, yeah. Sorry..."

The woman grunted before wiggling her index finger, gesturing Alois to come closer. The blonde didn't waste any time. He approached the woman, dumping his bag at his side.

"There has been a new rule set in place at this school library, have you heard of it yet?"

"Uhh, No ma'am. Not yet..."

"Since there have been so many overdue library books from a number of students, the 'three strike rule' has been cast aside. The new rule is simple. If you have an overdue library book, you make it up with a one hour after school detention on a Friday afternoon. Simple as that."

"W-What?!" Alois's heart suddenly sunk at the thought. He didn't mind having an after school detention. But on Friday of all days? It's like the woman knew about the party happening on Friday night! "I-I can't! Not on Friday!"

"Tough. That is the only afternoon any staff can stay back. I guess that any plans you have then will have to be canceled. Or you will have to have a parent or guardian call us to discuss another time."

That wouldn't work either! Alois's parents already said no to the Friday night party!

"But I-!" Alois's sentence was cut short after the sound of ringing was heard along the Librarian's desk area. The woman rolled her eyes and held up her index finger as if telling Alois to wait a moment.

"Claude! Excuse me, Claude! Can you please deal with this student for a moment while I answer this phone!"

"Claude...?" Alois whispered to himself. The name was extremely familiar. But where had we heard it before?

"Yes, Ma'am." A familiar voice soon replied. The librarian stepped out of the way and answered the phone immediately after. Alois didn't stand alone for too long before a familiar, tall and slender figure approached the desk carrying a stack of heavy books in his arms.

It was THAT Claude. The Claude that saved Alois from bullies a few days earlier!

Claude placed the books down on the desk beside him before fixing up his glasses and turning over to face Alois with a faint smile on his face.

"Goodmorning. Overdue library book, was it?" He asked before searching Alois' name in the computer's system to find details on Alois' overdue book. Alois gave Claude a confused look. The way Claude spoke to him almost made it sound like they were strangers. Maybe he was just trying to be professional.

"What are you doing here...?" Alois asked in a low tone.

"Well...Being a member of this school gives me the privilege to visit the school's library every now and again." The raven haired male replied somewhat sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant."

"I told you once before. I volunteer here sometimes."

"Yeah, but you never said anything about helping here at lunch breaks!" That must have been why Alois had never seen Claude around school before until the day Claude had saved him.

"I volunteer when there is a lack of staff. And lately, there hasn't been much staff to help out."

"I see..." Alois didn't want to say anything to the older teen, but he was annoyed that Claude volunteered at lunch breaks. Because now Claude was the one who had to issue Alois with an after school detention.

"Your overdue library book is 'The male anatomy', correct? ...Strange thing for you to be reading."

Alois dumped the book on the desk in an aggressive manner. "It's for sex education..." Alois exclaimed.

"Oh, of course." Claude let out a small snicker of laughter. It was almost like he was trying to taunt the boy. "Well then. You have an after school detention on Monday. If you don't return for the detention, your time here will only increase. Understood?"

"But...The librarian said my detention needs to be on Friday..."

"I know. But the way you protested against it, I thought you might have plans then, correct?"

"Yeah...I do..."

"Well, I suppose the only other solution is for you to have a detention with me on Monday afternoon instead. That's the only other day I can stay back next week, you see."

"W-With you?! Will the teachers even allow that?"

"With lack of staff, I don't think they have much more of a choice. Besides, I'm very well trusted around here."

"I see...W-Well, thanks! I really appreciate it!"

"It's no problem. I have plans on Friday myself. You better get going now, the bell is about to ring."

"Alright! B-Bye then! Thanks again!" Happily, Alois swung his bag back over his shoulder and raced towards the door. This was the second time now that Claude had helped Alois. Alois didn't even know such kindness existed in this school. Either way, Alois was in a much brighter mood then before. For now, it felt like no one could stop him. It seemed like he would still be able to attend the party after all. But what was even better, it seemed Alois was beginning to make a new friend.

Well, an acquaintance if nothing else, at least.


End file.
